Team 7 (Kakashi)
|image name=Team Kakashi.png;Official Team picture of Team Kakashi in Part I Chapter 337.jpg;The reborn Team Kakashi in Part II |english=Team Kakashi |unnamed team=No |kanji=カカシ班 |romaji=Kakashi-Han |other= Chapter 4, page 2 |affiliations=Konohagakure |leaders=Kakashi Hatake, Yamato~~Occasionally |manga debut=3 |anime debut=3 |shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |movie debut=Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow |ova debut=Find the Four-Leaf Red Clover! |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Team 7, more commonly known as Team Kakashi, is a Konohagakure team formed under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake. Its original members are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. History Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are organized into a team following their graduation from the Academy in order to balance out their talents: Naruto, the worst student in his class, would benefit from Sakura's intelligence and Sasuke's proficiency with ninjutsu; Sakura would benefit from her more battle-capable team-mates; Sasuke would benefit from being forced to work with others. Kakashi is selected to lead them in order to keep an eye on Naruto, Nine-Tails' jinchūriki and, in the anime, to help Sasuke cope with life after the Uchiha Clan Downfall. As with all the previous genin teams he was put in charge of, Kakashi gives them a bell test in order to determine if they give the proper importance to teamwork. Unlike all previous genin teams, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura pass the test. Team 7's early missions are all D-rank, which Naruto believes they are over-qualified for. He is able to pressure the Third Hokage into giving them a C-rank mission: escorting Tazuna to the Land of Waves. After starting the mission they discover that Tazuna lied about the mission details and that the mission is actually A-rank, far above the skills of genin. Despite this, Team 7 sticks with the mission and is able to see it through to its completion. When they return to Konoha they resume their menial, D-rank assignments, but from their performance, Kakashi believes they are qualified to participate in the Chūnin Exams. Despite strong showings from all three, particularly Naruto and Sasuke, none succeed in becoming chūnin. In the anime they go on a few additional missions, but events during and after the Chūnin Exams lead Sasuke to believe that his membership in the team is preventing him from achieving his goal of killing his brother, Itachi. He defects from Konoha, joining forces with Orochimaru. Sakura tries to convince him not to, Naruto is unable to stop him, and by the time Kakashi learns of what Sasuke has done, it was already too late. In the aftermath, Naruto leaves the village to train with Jiraiya and Sakura becomes the disciple of Tsunade, in effect disbanding Team 7. When Naruto returns to the village after two-and-a-half years, he, Sakura, and Kakashi form a .Naruto: One Decade, One Hundred Ninja , page 127 Kakashi gives them another bell test, but this time the only objective is to demonstrate how their skills have improved. As the team's first mission they are sent to Sunagakure to rescue the Fifth Kazekage from Akatsuki, for which task they are reorganized into the Kazekage Rescue Team upon arrival in Suna. During the course of the mission they learn of an opportunity to reunite with Sasuke, but Kakashi overexerts himself and needs extended bed-rest when they return to Konoha. Because they have only a limited amount of time to make to use of the intel, an Anbu codenamed Yamato is assigned as Kakashi's replacement. To provide additional manpower to the team, Sai of Root is added to the team as Sasuke's replacement. Although the team is successful in infiltrating one of Orochimaru's hideouts and meeting with Sasuke, his growth over the last few years is more than any of them can compete with and they can do nothing but let him escape. From the mission, however, Sai becomes a trusted and lasting member of the team and Yamato takes on a recurring role as leader and advisor to Team 7's members, especially as Kakashi increasingly commits himself to other tasks. When a Kakashi-led Team 10 struggles in another confrontation with Akatsuki, Yamato leads Team 7 in providing backup. Shortly afterwards, when they come up with a plan to find Sasuke by first finding Itachi, a Yamato-led Team 7 combines with a Kakashi-led Team 8 into the Eight Man Squad. The Eight Man Squad is unsuccessful in stopping Sasuke from falling into the clutches of the Akatsuki. When, following Pain's Assault, recent news of Sasuke's criminal activity with Akatsuki reaches Konoha, Naruto tries to secure a pardon for him from the Five Kage. The Kage refuse and, meanwhile, Sasuke's former classmates decide that they should be the ones to personally kill him for what he's done and to prevent the chaos his actions could bring. Sakura accepts the responsibility, yet plots to kill him on her own, but ultimately can't bring herself to do so, and nearly lost her life. Kakashi, on learning of her plans and believing the crisis to be his responsibility, offers to do it himself as Sasuke's former teacher. Naruto intervenes before anybody is able to kill anyone else, in the process reuniting all of Team 7's original members for the first time in three years. Naruto and Sasuke briefly clash, but both accept they are too evenly matched and postpone a final resolution between them for another time. Despite the nature of their prior meeting, all the members of Team 7 emerge on the same side during the Fourth Shinobi World War, with not even Sasuke wanting the world to fall victim to the Infinite Tsukuyomi. They join forces first against the Ten-Tails, then its jinchūriki Obito Uchiha, and then Madara Uchiha, but through various setbacks and despite various successes the world is enslaved by the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sasuke is able to protect Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi from the Infinite Tsukuyomi's effects, leaving them the only ones to face a new and final threat: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. After a prolonged fight, Kakashi is able to create an opening with assistance from Obito, Sakura is able to block Kaguya's escape, and Naruto and Sasuke are able to seal her, ending the war. For his contributions during the war, Sasuke is pardoned for his previous crimes on the good words of Naruto and Kakashi. He re-allies himself with Konoha, but leaves the village to wander the world. At the same time, Kakashi becomes Hokage and Naruto, Sai and Sakura become busy with their own personal matters, effectively dissolving Team 7 on good terms. Missions ;Find the Lost Pet Tora * Rank: D-rank * Status: Success Team 7 was assigned to find Tora, a lost cat owned by the Fire Daimyō's wife, Madam Shijimi.Chapter 9, page 5 ;Escort the Bridge Builder * Rank: C-rank (actually an A-rank) * Status: Success Per Naruto's request for a more challenging mission, Team 7 was assigned to escort Tazuna to the Land of Waves.Chapter 9, page 10 Along the way, they discovered that Tazuna had assassins after him and needed protection while he finished building a bridge. Tazuna did not have enough money to pay for bodyguard services, and so lied to Team 7 that he only needed escorts. Despite the difficulty of this assignment Team 7 stayed by Tazuna's side until the bridge was completed, successfully protecting him from Gatō and his men. ;Escort Shibuki (and collect garbage) (OVA only) * Rank: C-rank * Status: Success In the first OVA special, Team 7 was charged with escorting Shibuki back to Takigakure. upon reaching their destination, Shibuki extended their mission to also include cleaning lake beneath the waterfall for garbage. This led them to have a prolonged visit, which enabled them to prevent Suien's invasion plans. ;Find Genmai (OVA only) * Rank: D-rank (turned B-rank) * Status: Success In the anime OVA special, Team 7 had to search for a villager from the Inaho Village, Genmai who was kidnapped by a group of missing-nin and their leader, Kajika. Kakashi gets trapped in a sealing technique with Genmai after finding him and Kajika and his group kidnap Sakura after a little scuffle with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke defeat Kajika and his team-mates and Team 7 return Genmai to his son. ;Escorting Condor (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success In the anime, Team 7 are assigned to take a runaway ostrich to his home despite a misadventure at a village. ;Retrieve the Golden Statue (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success In the anime, Team 7 was assigned to retrieve a golden statue of a feudal princess that was taken by a band of thieves from a Feudal Princess. Though Naruto and Sasuke retrieve the statue, Sakura gets taken hostage as her team-mates got their hands stuck. Though Naruto and Sasuke defeat the bandits in their condition, dismay of being stuck together for a few more days, the mission success despite the statue being damaged. ;Miscellaneous D-Rank Missions * Rank: D-rank When Team 7 returned from the Land of Waves, they were given a number of uneventful assignments. These included pulling weeds, picking up litter, and walking dogs. Kakashi noted that their team-work has deteriorated during these missions. ;Stop Gaara/Find Sasuke * Rank: A-rank * Status: Success During the Konoha Crush in Part I, Kakashi assigned Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Pakkun to find Sasuke and Gaara. This stated to be the first A rank mission since the Land of Waves.Chapter 116, page 18 ;Complete Paw Encyclopaedia (Anime only) * Rank: D-rank * Status: Success In the anime, Team 7 was assigned by Nekobaa to obtain Nekomata's paw print. This mission was meant for Sasuke Uchiha when Itachi Uchiha assigned Sasuke a small game to get all the ninja cat paw prints. However it was revealed that Itachi wanted Nekomata to test Sasuke when he's older if he's strong enough. ;Konoha/Suna Teamwork (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success In the anime, Team 7 are sent on a mission with Gaara, having become a new person since his defeat by Naruto, to stop a group of bandits located between Konoha and Suna, resulting in the first time that two villages work together after the Konoha Crush. ;Escorting Naho (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success Naruto and Sakura are assigned to escort a relative of the Fire Daimyō named Naho to Shizume village. Though Naho wanted him to escort her, Sasuke went with Kakashi to investigate an international criminal named Sadai, who kidnapped Naho and defeated Naruto and Sakura. However, when Sasuke appears and takes his insults of being weak and of his clan personal, he beats Sadai to an inch of his life before Kakashi restrains him. Sasuke leaves for Konoha as Naruto and Sakura complete their mission. ;Protect the Runner (Anime only) * Rank: B-rank (possibly A-rank as Tsunade stated) * Status: Success In the anime, Team 7 was hired to protect Idate Morino during his race. ;Escort the Prince and his son (Movie only) * Rank: B-rank * Status: Success In the movie, Team 7 was assigned to act as escorts for the Land of the Moon's princes, Michiru and his son Hikaru Tsuki, after the previous escorts resigned from being treated badly. Tsunade claimed that she would normally have gave this bodyguard mission to jōnin and assigned Rock Lee to replace Sasuke, who defected at the time. Upon reaching the kingdom, Team 7 had to protect the two princes from the throne's usurper, Minister Shabadaba, and the three Wandering Ninja Clan. Upon success, the team stayed in the kingdom for two weeks for Kakashi to recuperate from overusing the Sharingan. ;Rescue the Kazekage * Rank: A-rank (S-rank in the anime) * Status: Success At the start of Part II, Team Kakashi was sent to help Sunagakure rescue Gaara from Akatsuki. Sasori, one of the Akatsuki members, was killed during the course of the mission, and Gaara was saved. ;Meet Sasori's Spy * Rank: A-rank * Status: Failure Using information gained from Sasori, the new Team Kakashi (led by Yamato) went to Kusagakure to meet with a spy in Orochimaru's ranks.Chapter 285, page 3 Although hoping it would give them a clue regarding Sasuke's location, Sai had a secret mission to assassinate Sasuke. Upon infiltrating the hideout to retrieve Sasuke, fight ensues and Sasuke leaves with Kabuto and Orochimaru. ;Protect the Twelve Guardian Ninja Tombs (Anime only) * Rank: B-rank * Status: Failure In the anime, Team Kakashi and temporary member Sora were assigned to find and stop thieves robbing the tombs of former Twelve Guardian Ninja. They were unable to stop the grave robbers or reacquire the stolen bodies in time. ;Back-up Team 10 * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success Following Naruto's completion of the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Team Kakashi was sent to help Team 10 fight Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu.Chapter 337, page 18 Their combined efforts were enough to kill the latter. ;Hunt for Itachi and Sasuke * Rank: Unknown * Status: Failure As part of an Eight Man Squad, Team Kakashi started a mission to capture the missing-nin Itachi Uchiha. It called for the squad to split up and search the area for any sign of Itachi. However, upon seeing Deidara's suicide explosion, the team regrouped, with Kiba finding Sasuke's scent. With Sasuke so close, the squad's primary mission of finding Itachi was replaced with finding Sasuke instead. While being stalled by Akatsuki member Tobi, the team learned that Itachi had died in battle with Sasuke. They tried to reach Sasuke before Tobi could, but failed and were unable to rediscover Sasuke's trail. ;Protect the Tsuchigumo clan Kinjutsu (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success In the anime, Team Kakashi is sent on a mission to assist the near-extinct Tsuchigumo clan protect its destructive and forbidden technique from bandits as per a peace agreement made between the clan and the Third Hokage. ;Gather Information About the Massacre of Tonika Village (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success In the anime, Team Kakashi is sent on a mission to find out the reasons and guarantors behind the massacre of the Tonika Village. The culprit is very fast identified as Kabuto Yakushi using a forbidden reanimation technique. After the team sends out for reinforcement, the rest of the Konoha 11, as well as Might Guy and Kakashi come to their aid, leading the mission to a success since the culprits either flee or are killed during the confrontation. ;Defeat Princess Kaguya and Save the World (Unofficial) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success After the entire world was caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Team 7 was left to battle a revived Kaguya. Kakashi rallied his former students and gave them details on what would most likely be their last mission as a team. Their strategy in place, Team 7 proceeded to attack Kaguya. Working together with Kakashi and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke finally makes contact with Kaguya in order to seal her, using the power they received from Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Trivia * Kakashi notes that the original members of Team 7 share group dynamics similar to that of Team Minato. Even Team 7's photograph is nearly identical to Team Minato's. * Aside from Kakashi, each original member of Team 7 was trained by one of the Sannin during the timeskip: Naruto was trained by Jiraiya, Sasuke was trained by Orochimaru, and Sakura was trained by Tsunade. As a result, they can also summon their respective master's signature creatures: Naruto can summon toads, Sasuke can summon snakes, and Sakura can summon slugs. References de:Team 7 es:Equipo Kakashi id:Tim Kakashi pt-br:Time Kakashi ru:Команда Какаши nl:Team Kakashi pl:Drużyna Kakashiego